Out-of-plane inductors offer several advantages over prior art planar inductors, in that out-of-plane structures minimize eddy currents induced in the underlying substrate and when out-of-plane coils are operated at high frequencies, skin and proximity effects are better controlled. Out-of-plane coil structures place the coil axis parallel, rather than perpendicular, to the substrate plane.